¿Amistad Virtual?
by Leina-chan
Summary: "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual. Ninguno sabrá el nombre del otro, donde vive y por sobre todo no nos veremos jamás la cara el uno al otro." Esto es lo que Mk le envia en un e-mail a un extraño... ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una amistad virtual?
1. Mensaje 1: Una Propuesta

Bueno acá traigo un nuevo FanFic de varios capis. La verdad es que no será como la mayoría que son capitulos en los que los personajes les cuentan a ustedes la historia, no, y no. Este fic es una cadena de e-mails entre MK (Maka) y un chico cuyo nombre desconoce. Ambos se harán amigos y se contarán las cosas más intimas que se les pasen por la cabeza. Así es... espero que este capi les guste. Cabe aclarar que los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, y la historia está basada en una pelicula y un libro que leí. Además este fic está estructurado de la misma manera que uno de mi anteriores fanfics que hice hace tiempo pero con otra pareja. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**Mensaje 1**

**De: **Mi

**Para: **Ti

**Fecha: **05/03/ 2009

**Asunto: **Una propuesta…

**Mensaje:**

Querido semi desconocido:

Hola! Sé que esto te parecerá raro, pero me gustaría proponerte algo, por favor, lee esta carta de principio a fin y luego me contestas si quieres obviamente jajá. Mi nombre es un secreto, por lo que te pido que si aceptas el tuyo también permanezca en anonimato.

Antes que nada, empecemos por el comienzo. Soy una chica y tengo 16 años, voy al Shibusen. Como toda estudiante aplicada, debía entregar un trabajo la semana pasada, pero por motivos fuera de mi alcance no pude imprimir el trabajo para uno de mis profesores porque mi impresora se había quedado sin tinta. Recuerdo haber mirado el reloj, y como indicaba que eran las 6 de la tarde, tome dinero y salí corriendo al Cyber.

Entré y en dos segundos tenía mi trabajo en las manos. Pero aún me quedaban 45 minutos de la hora que había pagado y no pensaba desperdiciarlos. Empecé a entrar a páginas de información, buscando un libro que curiosamente he estado buscando hace tiempo, me han dicho que es muy bueno. Resignada, ya que no lo encontraba por ningún lado, me puse a mirar a mí alrededor. A mi izquierda había un loquito con antojitos que estaba bastante raro. Me miraba cada tanto y se daba vuelta cada vez que se cruzaba con mi mirada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No lo sé. En fin, además de él, no había nadie más interesante… Nadie, excepto tú…

Ahora seguro te tengo comiendo de mi mano. Jajaja. Bueno en fin. Te miré, estabas muy concentrado en la computadora, por lo visto estabas arreglando un texto que no llegué a divisar. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es el libro que tenias en tu mochila, claro, era el que estaba buscando yo. No sé si te diste cuenta de mi presencia, creo que no, pero a mí me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que tuvieras ese libro y que enzima estuviera tan nuevo. Estoy loca, lo sé. En fin.

Te estuve mirando unos minutos hasta que te fuiste al baño, creo que alguien te llamaba desde allí, supongo que era uno de tus amigos. En cuanto te levantaste una terrible idea cruzó mi cabeza. Sin que te dieras cuenta, me apropié de tu computadora, no miré nada ni te saque ninguna contraseña, pero lo que si tomé prestado fue tu e-mail. ¿Por qué? Simple… Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual. Ninguno sabrá el nombre del otro, donde vive y por sobre todo no nos veremos jamás la cara el uno al otro. ¿Soy muy injusta? Claro que sí. El caso es que te planteo esto porque estoy harta de no poder contarle cosas íntimas a las personas que conozco en la vida real, por lo que creo que una amistad de este tipo duraría más no crees? No te pido que aceptes, solo considéralo y me avisas ¿Ok?

¿Qué me dices chico de cabellos negros con tres rayas blancas? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? Ah, además me gusta mucho el pin de tu mochila… B*S ¿Son las iniciales de tu nombre? Jajaja espero ansiosa tu respuesta.

Con todos los buenos deseos del mundo…

MK.

* * *

Ahora si, si les gustó me dejan un review? quiero saber si alguien lo lee y lo que opina de mi fic! ^^ Les agradezco desde ya, y solo para obligarlos a dejar review no se si subiré el otro capi que tengo preparado hasta saber si la historia les parece buena... ^^ porque para alguien que escribe, lo más importante es saber si alguien lo lee, sino sería inutil en verdad XD

Arigato!

Leina-chan


	2. Mensaje 2: Un poco sobre mi

**Hola vengo con el segundo capi de esta historia! jejeje muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahora se que al menos alguien lo lee. Y solo espero que dejen algun otro para opinar, o hacer preguntas si no entienden algo. Este fic esta pensado para dejar ciertas preguntas en el aire que más adelante se responderan, o en todo caso responderé fuera de la historia asi que no tengan miedo en preguntar! xD. Bueno por si no quedó claro Maka es la que escribe el primer e-mail, usa el seudónimo de MK para no usar su nombre...**

**Mensaje 2.**

**De: **Yo

**Para:** MK

**Fecha: **07/ 03

**Asunto: **Un poco sobre mi.

**Mensaje:**

Querida (puajj me hace pensar en matrimonio) MK:

Supongo que podría empezar por un hola… pero no tengo muchas ganas ^^. En fin, tu propuesta me parece interesante… La verdad es que me parece injusto que me conozcas la cara pero yo no la tuya… Supongo que eso me gano por no andar mirando chicas en un Cyber. Yo tengo 17 años. Y voy a un instituto fuera de la ciudad, pero vivo aquí, o por lo menos por ahora.

En aproximadamente 3 meses me iré a Estados Unidos pues mis padres han decidido que es lo mejor para mí, teniendo en cuenta que puedo aprender a manejar muy bien el inglés. Así que como si fuera poco me están mandando a clases especiales de inglés. Aunque a mi mucho no me importe. Lo que yo quiero para mi vida es tocar música. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Sinceramente odio escribir, pero ahora que lo estoy intentando me desahogo, supongo que no me hará tan mal después de todo escribirte. Bueno, a ver… emmm… Sobre las iniciales de la mochila, no son mías, son de un amigo mío. Si te lo llegas a cruzar por la calle te darás cuenta de que es el porqué anda gritando a los cuatro vientos que él es "más grande que dios" o idioteces como esa. Tiene un Ego del tamaño del universo y por eso mismo es que mandó a hacer pines con su firma, y ahora de seguro entenderás qué hacía ese pin en mi mochila.

A propósito del libro, es una lástima que no te conozca, sino seguro te lo prestaría. Lo leí porque un amigo me obligó diciéndome que me gustaría porque era perfectamente simétrico. Jajaja. El argumento es muy interesante si te interesa, aunque me gustaría que lo leyeras por vos misma. Ahora que lo pienso… Vas a Shibusen no? Pues yo tengo dos amigos ahí, pero creo que uno va más adelantado que vos, y el otro debe ir a tu mismo grado. En fin. Creo que te puedo dejar en la fotocopiadora una copia del libro, seguro que te va a encantar. Y eso lo digo, porque aunque no me guste mucho la lectura, ese libro me encantó… En especial por el final.

No te adelanto más. En fin, la cosa es que ayer empezaron las clases y como ayer tuve mi primera clase de tecnología recién ayer leí tu correo. Hoy me senté tranquilo a escribirte. Me pareces una chica… interesante y confianzuda. ¿No te parece demasiado? Digo, el hecho de que ni siquiera te dije si y ya me estabas contando toda tu vida. Jajaja. Tené cuidado, seguro que algún idiota se aprovecha de tu confianza. Jajaja.

Eu… tenés amigas "simétricas". Jajaja. Que idiota, seguro no entendés el chiste. Bueno en fin… Acepto tus condiciones de la "a" a la "z", pero tengo ganas de violar una de las reglas de tu contrato: "no nos veremos la cara". No seas injusta, vos me conoces y yo no. Mandame una foto al menos… Te juro que si te veo por la calle no te saludo. Dale decime que si… y si no consigo tu dirección y voy a tu casa a conocerte! Jajaja. Es una joda, no te lo tomes en serio…

Espero que me cuentes cosas de tu vida y me digas que te pareció el libro. Mañana mismo lo dejo en la fotocopiadora!

Cuídate de lo extraños!

Atte. BS (voy a usar las iniciales por las cuales me conociste :P )

PD: Me voy a cambiar de e-mail... este es viejo y tengo muchos contactos indeseados... por favor agregame: themaster_

* * *

Les gustó? Les gusto?

Jajaja... Quien será el chico con el que chatea Maka? mmm eso hay que averiguarlo.

Y en este fic habrá varias parejas de mis favoritas. Espero que continuen leyendolo...

Listo no adelanto más...

Gracias por leer!

Leina-chan


	3. Mensaje 3: El primer día de clases

Guau parece que les gusta el fic jejeje. Y eso me encanta, el hecho de que comenten cada vez más intrigados me encanta! Así que acá les dejo el proximo capi! Creo que los subiré diariamente, porque como tengo tiempo libre y estoy inspirada generalemente escribo 2 cada día jajaja. En fin, contesto algunas de sus preguntas:

**¿El chico que escribe, es Soul o Kid?**

MMM, ahí esta el atractivo de la serie...

Bueno eso es lo principal... y espero que en este capi les deje una nueva duda! ^^ Nos leemos! Disfruten y comenten!

**Mensaje 3.**

**De:** MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **14/03

**Asunto: **Primer día de clases.

**Mensaje:**

Querido futuro esposo:

Jajaja es broma, me causo gracia lo que dijiste en tu e-mail anterior y decidí hacerte una pequeña broma. No te enojas, ¿verdad? Espero que no seas de ese tipo de chicos que se enojan cuando una chica les contesta una broma y no saben como defenderse… Es común que los chicos molesten a las chicas, pero hay algunas chicas como yo, que disfrutamos haciendo sufrir a los chicos. Jajaja.

Hablando de chicos, hace una semana comencé las clases, y es por ese mismo motivo que no te escribí demasiado rápido. Además que sinceramente pensé que no me ibas a contestar, por lo que estoy muy feliz.

Como todo primer día de escuela, 2Hs antes del horario de entrada estaba sentada enfrente de la escuela muy nerviosa. Es mi primer año en Shibusen, hasta hace 3 meses yo vivía en otra ciudad, pero venia a visitar a mi Padre todos los fines de semana. Me estoy desviando… La cosa es que en esas dos horas mi vida cambió por completo… Primero que nada, llegó mi mejor amiga, Tsubaki, ella es muy dulce y muy atenta. Hay veces que me gustaría golpearla ya que es demasiado buena con personas que no se lo merecen. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien asi? Pues yo si. Y reitero que Tsubaki está cargada de la mayor paciencia del mundo. ¿A qué va esto? Ahora te lo cuento.

Cuando al fin entramos al aula, nos hicieron sentar en los bancos, y como era de suponerse me senté al lado de Tsubaki, y el asiento a mi derecha quedó vacío. Luego de que pasaran 20 minutos, entró al aula un chico de pelo azul medio celeste, no sabría decirte con exactitud, pero lo debes saber mejor que nadie no? ¿De quién estoy hablando? Por supuesto que si… BLACK STAR. ¿Cómo supe que era el? NO paraba de hablar de lo grande que era y de cómo él superaría al mismísimo Dios. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, tendrías que a ver escuchado mi risa… Black Star me miro y se sentó a mi lado y me regalo un pin igualito al tuyo. Así que ahora tenemos otra cosa en común.

El día fue interesante, a pesar de que Black Star se lo pasara hablando de su grandeza era divertido, aunque por momentos quería golpearlo. Por eso mismo admiro a Tsubaki, ella parecía estar encantada con él. Creo que le gusta, pero no estoy segura… A pesar de que no le encuentro nada atractivo a él, por lo visto parece ser una excelente persona. Tú dímelo, eres uno de sus amigos ¿no? Bueno, admito que la curiosidad me invadió y me tenté a preguntar por vos, pero me contuvo el hecho de no saber ni siquiera tu nombre, así que no me lo digas. Tampoco quiero que averigües cosas de mi por él ¿entendido?

Nada muy extraordinario pasó luego de eso. A pero casi lo olvido, pase por la fotocopiadora a retirar el libro… ¡Magnífico! Te juro que esa obra de teatro es totalmente increíble. "Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera" me ha atrapado por completo! Adoro por sobre todo el final, llámame idiota, pero amo los finales así. Leer es una de mis pasiones más profundas ¿te lo había dicho? Creo que no.

Eso me recuerda, no, no se tocar ningún instrumento, pero me gusta cantar de vez en cuando. No soy muy buena, mejor dicho, soy malísima. Las duchas de los baños tiemblan al escuchar mis pasos por el pasillo Jajaja.

¿Prometes guardar un secreto? Si es así, me gustaría contarte algo que vi el otro día. No es que sea nada malo, es como tu eres amigo de Black Star. Osea, si le cuentas, me atormentaría el resto de mi vida… Acaso puedes guardarlo? Espero que si… Te adelantaré algo para que lo pienses detenidamente…

"Vi un chico muy guapo en la escuela"

Jajaja ¿Qué me dices? Generalmente soy del tipo de chica que no se siente atraída realmente por los chicos. No soy de esas que creen estar enamoradas a primera vista cuando ven a un chico guapo. Pero este chico fue totalmente diferente. Paso caminando frente a mi con una mano en la cabeza, estaba muy distraído… se veía… taaaan… ¿cómo decirlo? "Genial".

Bueno te dejo, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano!

Dulces sueños y un beso virtual.

MK.


	4. Mensaje 4: Es tu culpa

**Bueno sinceremente no se que decir... Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta en verdad ^^. A partir de acá los capis serán un poc más largos ya que se contarán más cosas y dejenme decirles que nada estará decidido hasta el final. Jejeje sigan comentando!**

* * *

**Mensaje 4**

**De:** BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **18/03

**Asunto: **Es tu culpa.

**Mensaje:**

Querida próxima atormentada:

De todos los chicos que conozco que se pudieron sentar a tu lado, justo va a ser Black Star. Te compadezco. Yo lo tuve que aguantar hasta el año pasado en clase, y eso de llegar tarde lo hace siempre para llamar la atención. Así que te advierto que no intentes llamar más la atención que él.

Me alegro que el libro te haya gustado, al tener poca narración y mucho diálogo, por ser una obra de teatro, no se me hizo tan dificultosa de leer. Mi personaje favorito es el dueño de la casa, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero me parece un tipo con muy buenas intenciones, todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta en un principio. Aunque su ayudante es de verdad interesante ¿No lo crees?

Jejeje, hay, no sabes cómo extraño las vacaciones, las pruebas son muy difíciles y ya esta semana me tomaron dos materias. No sé si te conté pero tengo un profesor chiflado. Parece que en eso no coincidimos, pareces ser el tipo de chica que clasificamos como "rata de biblioteca" con mis amigos, pero en tu conducta eres divertida.

A por cierto, es tu culpa y sólo tuya. Estoy verdaderamente enojado con vos… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso? ¿Sos tonta acaso? Si, seguramente lo sos, mirá que cantar en la ducha, la leyenda de tu existencia hizo que la bañera de mi baño saliera corriendo Jajaja. Ahhh ¿te asustaste? Jajaja. Me alegra de que seas de ese tipo de chicas que no les importa que los chicos bromeen con ellas. Hay algunas que se enojan rápidamente y empiezan a mandar a todos al carajo. Es verdaderamente increíble que esas chicas después aparezcan con novios y todas esas cosas.

No sé si te interesa, pero mi "chica" tiene que ser linda, agradable y estar completamente loca. Y por sobre todo tiene que ser simétrica… Pídele a Black Star que te lo explique, seguramente ya hizo algún comentario así de Tsubaki. Cuando él te lo cuente te vas a descostillar de la risa, y si no lo haces tienes mi eterno respeto Jajaja.

¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? No es que me gusten los animales, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre un animal para la semana que viene y no se me ocurre ninguno. Puede ser cualquiera, pero no elegiría a un perro o a un gato porque son demasiado comunes.

Sobre lo de guardar un secreto, no te hagas problema, jamás le diría a Black Star el secreto de nadie, ni siquiera el de mi peor enemigo. Jajaja. Bromeo, aunque no lo parezca ese chico si sabe guardar secretos, ni te imaginas lo que esta guardando en su mente en estos momentos. Jajaja. Para hacértelo más fácil, si le cuentas algo que no lo involucre a él jamás lo contará incluso si tu no le dices nada, para él sólo son interesantes las cosas cuando lo involucran a él.

Así que te flechó un chico… mira vos… eso no me lo esperaba… Pero quiero que me cuentes sobre él. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es "simétrico"? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar acercarte a él. Aunque sea al principio como su amiga, luego verás que pasa… Aunque como te dije, ten cuidado con los chicos a los que le confías cosas, uno nunca puede saber cuándo le están mintiendo, sobre todo cuando finge ser una persona que no es. Te lo digo porque conozco muchos casos, tampoco es como para que andes paranoica… Eso también es malo… Bueno en fin…

Ya se me acabó el tiempo que tenía para escribirte, espero que me cuentes muy detalladamente sobre ese chico…

Saludos y besos desde la oscura tecla de un piano que canta dulcemente al sentirte cerca.

¿Te gusta? No recuerdo donde lo leí.

BS

* * *

En el proximo mensaje se aclarará quien es el muchacho misterioso que vio Maka. Y no adelanto más!

Gracias por leer!

Leina-chan!


	5. Mensaje 5: El chico de ojos rubí

Vuelvo otra vez con la continuación... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encanta dejarlos con las intrigas a flor de piel xD. Pero les advierto algo: "No den por sabido cosas hasta el último minuto". Jajaja. Que mala que soy :P . Lean y desde ya muchas gracias! ^^

* * *

**Mensaje 5.**

**De:** MK

**Para:** BS

**Fecha:** 24/03

**Asunto:** El chico de ojos rubí.

**Mensaje:**

¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un chico que me había llamado la atención? Pues fue muy irónico, porque el otro día en el patio se nos acercó. Tiene el cabello blanco casi perlado y unos ojos rubí que llaman mucho la atención. Su nombre es Soul, lo lleva escrito en una banda que tiene en la cabeza y en una remera que usó el día que se nos acercó. De esto hará prácticamente 8 días, pero no tuve tiempo de escribirte. Recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia nosotros con la mirada distante, como si estuviera en su propio mundo. Cada vez se acercaba más y más y no parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia. Tan distraído estaba que hasta chocó conmigo, en ese momento escuche que tarareaba una dulce canción. Esa tonada me gustó mucho pero pronto golpeé con su cuerpo y ambos caímos al suelo.

Recuerdo haberme quedado congelada en ese instante mientras aquella dulce melodía todavía golpeaba mi cabeza. En ese momento escuche que el chico maldecía por lo bajo y Tsubaki corrió a ayudarme. En ese instantes nuestras miradas se chocaron y el pareció haberse sorprendido. Sentí como si él ya me conociera, pero instantes después dijo: "Idiota" con una sonrisa algo torcida, al darme vuelta vi a Black Star con los ojos abiertos como platos y riendo sin parar. Al parecer eran amigos, luego Black Star empezó a cargarlo y Soul también a él. Fu entonces que nos lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Yo no podía creer que aquel fuera el mismo chico que estaba tan serio el día anterior. Una vez entró en confianza empezó a molestarme siempre con que era plana y no sé qué otras cosas, a si y dijo que no era "simétrica".

En ese momento Black Star comenzó a reír a más no poder, y entonces me di cuenta que ambos tenían un amigo en común que le decía "simétrico" a las cosas hermosas, básicamente es un maníaco de la simetría o algo así. Creo que dijeron que su nombre era Kid. ¿Te imaginas algo así? Pues yo no, y eso me hace pensar que ese Kid quizás seas tú, pero como no estoy segura no diré nada.

En fin, desde ese día me he juntado en cada recreo con Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki, es muy divertido ver como Black Star desaparece un instante y al otro esta parado en alguna parte del techo de la escuela. Y me he hecho muy amiga de Soul. Aunque yo siempre le pegue porque me dice cosas como "chata", "plana" y "ratón de biblioteca". Me hace gracia porque siempre me hago la enojada y le dejo de hablar y enseguida deja de decirme esas cosas, parece que es un chico frio y cínico, pero yo siento que es una gran persona. En cierta forma me haca acordar a vos, siempre tratando de ocultar una parte de su ser. Y hay veces que quiero conocerla a toda costa. Jajaja.

Lo admito, Soul me saca de quisio más que Black Star, supongo que si dejara de un lado sus niñerias sería un tipo perfecto, pero él siempre quiere aparentar ser cool. Hay lo siento, me he dejado llevar, es que adoro contarte sobre la gente que conozco, aunque tu ya la conoces... Creo que nos volvemos más cercanos cada vez ¿no lo notas? Pues yo si :P

A ver... ¿Qué más? A, en la escuela me va muy bien, ultimamente tengo notas bastante altas, pero no me gusta presumir. Supongo que este invierno tendré unas largas vacacíones libre de cualquier tarea u otra cosa. Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi madre, ella no vive en Death City, sino que viaja por todo el mundo, buscando quién sabe que cosa. Solo espero que me escriba de vez en cuando, la última vez que reciví una postal de ella fue hace casi 1 mes y medio. La extraño y a veces me preocupo un poco, pero sé que ella está bien, es como un hipopótamo: "grande y fuerte". Y quizás sea yo quien necesite más ayuda que ella jajajaja.

Hay veces que sueño que todo se vuelve oscuro y entonces alguien viene y me salva ¿Extraño no? Desde hace unos días ese sueño me invade, y siempre que estoy por descubrir quién es, se esfuma y desaparece. Y entonces despierto. ¿Crees que sea una señal de algo? Pues yo no lo creo, no soy del tipo supersticioso ni nada por el estilo. Aunque me gustaría saber quién es esa persona... A veces le encuentro un parecido con vos. Lo siento cerca de mi pero jamás lo veo a la cara... Un amigo desconocido, jamás pensé que eso llegara a existir.

Lamento mucho haber roto nuestro acuerdo, pero ellos metieron la pata y no pude evitar escuchar atentamente. No digo que no fue culpa mía también, pero por favor mantengamos nuestro acuerdo de acá en más. Odiaría perder esto que estamos empezando ha vivir… ¿Qué me dice? ¿Me perdonas?

La frase me encantó, ya la copié en mi cuaderno de frases bellas, ¿te conté que tenía uno? Pues creo que no, así que me despediré con una que yo misma escribi...

Besos para mi amigo sin rostro, desde e fondo de mi corazón que grita por abrazarte.

¿Qué tal?

Jajaja. Nos leemos.

MK.

* * *

Bueno proximo capi: _**"Mensaje 6: No te puedes negar"**_

**_BS le hará una propuesta a MK a cambio de su perdón. ¿Qué pasará?_**


	6. Mensaje 6: No te podés negar

**Hola hola hola! Vengo con muchas ganas hoy! me siento feliz! Muchos reviews nuevos! Así que acá les dejo el capi siguiente... Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Mensaje 6**

**De: **BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **28/03

**Asunto: **No te podes negar.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima y muy estimada aventajadora de oportunidades:

Estoy enojado, muy enojado. No puede ser que se te den todas las oportunidades de saber de mí y yo nada de vos. Basta, no quiero seguir así. Así que si querés que sigamos con esta amistad tenés que aceptar mi propuesta. No podes decir que no, me debes una muy grande.

Mi propuesta es esta. Va a haber una fiesta de Haloween en una semana en Shibusen. Como sabrás estoy muy al tanto de todas esas cosas, y como tengo contactos dentro de la escuela, voy a ir. Iremos disfrazados de una forma que no nos podamos reconocer, así no sabremos si somos nosotros o no. Pero ¿qué motivo tienes de hacer esto? Pues te lo digo simplemente, vas a esperarme en el patio del colegio y llevarás una rosa en la mano. Así yo te encontraré, y me dedicaras una pieza de baile. No quiero que me salgas con alguna excusa como "no me gustan las fiestas", "no sé bailar" o algo como eso. Si no te apareces tomaré eso como que no quieres conocerme y que todo se termina.

Disculpa si el tono de esta carta es algo enojado, pero como dije antes no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de Black Star o de Soul, son bueno chicos pero no me gusta que acaparen la atención, estoy sonando como Black Star. Para liberar tensiones entre nosotros te contaré algo muy gracioso que me sucedió el otro día.

Recuerdo haber ido caminando por la calle sumido en mis pensamientos, en ese momento sentí un perro ladrar con mucha fuerza hacia mí. Era un perro grande color café que me miraba con sus ojos color chocolate. No sé bien que raza era, pero tenía un par de enormes orejas que caían al costado de su cara. Me miraba de manera inquietante, y fue entonces que empezó a ladrar más fuerte. Un par de policías pasaban por ahí y se quedaron mirando de la misma forma que yo a aquel extraño animal. Cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta de que tenía una pata lastimada con una cortadura. Los policías se alarmaron y entramos los tres al patio. Los policías decían que quizás un ladrón había entrado a robar la casa.

Cuando estuvimos en el patio, el perrito nos condujo de forma muy obediente a la puerta trasera de la casa, donde había un vidrio roto. Admito que me llamó mucho la atención la forma que estaba roto el vidrio, así que los policías concluyeron que un ladrón había entrado. Entonces apareció el vecino del dueño de la casa diciendo que el dueño había salido de viaje. Fue entonces que la policía decidió entrar a la fuerza. En ese momento el perrito entró corriendo y ladrando. Todos pensamos que el perrito era valiente, pero entonces se escucho que algo metálico caía al suelo y el perro se cayó.

Los cuatro entramos apurados, pensando que el ladrón todavía estaba adentro, pero fue entonces que encontramos al perrito devorando un plato de comida para perros. Luego la policía lo confirmó, el vidrio había sido roto por el perrito que había estado 3 días sin comer, la verdad es que sentí pena por el pobre animal. Pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz porque no hubiera habido un robo. Sabes, no le conté esto a nadie, sinceramente creo que no iría con mi actitud. Pero para eso estás tú, para escucharme. Jajaja.

En fin, en la escuela no voy tan bien como quisiera, desaprobé la última prueba de Química que tuve porque me olvidé de estudiar, por lo que la llevo bastante fea. Igualmente no me preocupa demasiado. Una materia es una materia, si fueran dos habría que preocuparse ¿no?

Espero que vallas, me gustó la última frase que me enviaste, pero ahora no se me ocurre ninguna buena…

Nos vemos en la fiesta… No faltes…

BS.

* * *

Bueno les digo que ya tengo planificado el final. Aunque todavía falta... Y siento que ha alguien voy a decepcionar pero en fin, seguiré fiel a mis alocadas ideas ^^ Solo les pido que no dejen de leer esten del lado que esten xD.

Proximo capítulo: **"Mensaje 6: ¿Qué pasó?"**

**Me despido por ahora! **

**Leina-chan fuera!**


	7. Mensaje 7: ¿Qué pasó?

**Alo? Jajaja asi atiendo el teléfono en mi casa :P**

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic. Pensabo publicarlo hoy a la siesta pero no pude por un maldito trabajo de Tecnología para el colegio ¬¬ odio esa materia.**

**En fin, espero les guste este fic, y sobre la pregunta de ¿cuántos capis tendrá este fic? Pues simple: .000. niaca niaca nica (risa malvada)...**

**Na hablando en serio, tendrá un total de 16 capítulos más o menos... Aunque hay algunos que serán muy cortos... ya verán. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que haya más todavia... Pero miestras tanto les dejo este capi... Disculpen las demoras!**

**

* * *

**

**Mensaje 7.**

**De:** MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **06/04

**Asunto: **¿Qué pasó?

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo BS:

La noche de Haloween fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida, pero no precisamente por tu "presencia". Ok, ok no me enojo, pero ¿qué pasó? Sinceramente estuve toda la noche esperándote, pero no te apareciste ¿te pasó algo? Estabas muy emocionado y me obligaste a ir, aunque soy de esas chicas que tienen dos pies izquierdos. Esa fue la excusa que le puse a todos los chicos y chicas de mi clase, aunque hay algunos bastante insistentes.

Ya que te perdiste la noche te voy a contar como fue. Estuve todo el tiempo esperándote, pero luego de una hora apareció un chico vestido de vampiro. Pensé que eras vos, sonreí de pura emoción, pero entonces se quitó el antifaz que tenía y descubrí que era Soul. Creo que la cara de decepción que se formó en mi cara lo hirió, pero comparado con verlo a él, conocerte a vos era una mayor aventura…

Soul se sentó a mi lado y empezó a cargarme con que me habían dejado plantada y que se yo que boludez. Eso me hizo sentirme re mal, y Soul lo notó. Enseguida se sentó a mi lado y dijo que el que me había dejado plantada era un idiota, cuando lo dijo lo miré de reojo y pude ver una de sus sonrisas irónicas en su rostro. Sonreí, extrañamente siempre me saca una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña. Y sé que él lo sabe, su sonrisa se ensanchó a más no poder al ver que había conseguido la victoria. Yo me empecé a tentar, Soul es un gran amigo y me entiende perfectamente. Estuvimos 1 hs hablando de temas de 0% relevancia. Desde nuestros gustos de helados, de nuestros colores favoritos, de nuestras familias, de nuestros noviazgos, de las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos aburridos, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hablamos en ese instante.

Admito que Soul hizo que mi paciencia aumentara en el hecho de que esperarte y de perdonarte si es que no te presentabas. Le dije que tenía un amigo virtual y él pareció interesarse, no le di demasiados detalles para que no supiera que eras vos, ya que si mis sospechas son ciertas, él te conoce. Pero cerré la boca justo a tiempo jejeje. La cosa es que contra toda cosa que hubiera esperado del "chico más cool de la escuela" me invitó a bailar, y lo peor de todo fue que me enseñó a bailar! ¿Sabes el gran logro que es eso? Pues te lo digo, es un GRAN logro. Tan GRANDE quizás como BLACK STAR. Jajaja.

Además Soul me enseñó algo sobre música, y yo le hablé sobre libros, aunque él no conocía ninguno, aunque comentó levemente que conocía el de "Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera", por lo visto lo leyó, aunque cuando le pregunté él dijo que no lo había leído. Me hace sonreír cuando pierde la actitud de chico "cool". Aunque no lo demuestre, en el fondo es un niño.

Luego de bailar con Soul, Black Star me arrebató de sus manos y empezamos a bailar música movida, Black Star parecía estar pasándoselo genial, y miraba cada tanto a un costado. En un segundo él me arrastró al otro lado de la pista y perdí de vista a Soul que estaba con Tsubaki en ese momento. Cuando estábamos solos él se puso completamente rojo y me dijo entrecortadamente que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, yo ya sabía que era, o por lo menos lo intuía. Y justo cuando iba a decírmelo se arrepintió y yo lo animé. Fue entonces que aparecieron Patty y Liz, son gemelas y amigas de Tsubaki, son muy lindas y geniales. Entonces Black Star las llamó también y como si pudiera leerle la mente, nos dijo que si le podíamos ayudar a declarársele a Tsubaki. Liz abrió los ojos como platos y un brillo llamado "un-chisme-más-para-contar" se presentó en sus ojos. Yo por mi parte asentí y Patty salió corriendo a una mariposa de papel. Así que las tres nos pusimos en campaña para ayudar a Black Star.

Liz sacó a bailar a Tsubaki, yo a Black Star y Patty a Soul. Mientras yo calmaba a Black Star, Liz hacía que Tsubaki escupiera que le gustaba Black Star. Cuando Tsubaki se sonrojó, arrastré a Black Star cerca de Tsubaki justo antes de que ella lo admitiera. Sé que ella no se dio cuenta, pero Black Star la escuchó… Recuerdo que Black Star gritó con toda su voz un ¡¿QUÉ? Y Tsubaki se puso como un tomate. Luego Liz me sacó de escena y ambas fuimos a socorrer a Soul que estaba demasiado mareado por los giros que le hacía dar Patty por los aires. Recuerdo que cuando lo rescaté bromee con que era preferible bailar con Patty que conmigo y el muy serio me dijo que bailar conmigo había sido lo mejor de la noche y luego empezó a reírse como bobo. Y luego agregó que si aprendía a manejar mis pies sería la envidia de cada chica del mundo. Yo me reí un poco sonrojada, esa parte oculta de Soul me cae bien, siempre consigue levantarte el ánimo aunque en realidad esté mintiendo. No me explico cómo es que no tiene novia…

Más tarde esa noche, cuando nos despedimos Black Star me acompañó hasta mi casa. Resulta que vivimos al lado, somos vecinos. El camino estuvo muy callado pero en un momento suspiró y me dio un tímido gracias. Yo lo miré sorprendida y luego le sonríe llena de ternura. Bajo la luz de la luna se veía un pequeño rastro de lápiz labial rojo debajo de su boca… Era notable suponer lo que había pasado. Recuerdo que paró en seco y me dijo que como compensación me iba a ayudar a atraer al chico que me gustara, aunque agregó algo más que no entendí muy bien. Cuando le pregunté se puso muy nervioso y empezó a hablar sobre SU grandeza y sobre la GRANDEZA de su novia Tsubaki. Yo no hacía más que reírme.

En fin, es tarde y debo irme a dormir. Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de lo que pasó. Y sólo te perdono si encuentras otra oportunidad para que nos veamos.

Espero noticia tuyas BS… Espero que cuando te conozca podamos ser grandes amigos…E

Siempre estaré aquí, frente al monitor esperando tu respuesta…

MK.

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capítulo: "Mensaje 8: Lo siento! lo siento! lo siento x8!"**

No dejen de leer!

Siempre estaré aqui, enfrente del monitor hasta terminar esta historia, mientras los deje con intriga y se desesperen! jajaja...

Leina-chan fuera!

Romy brujita, espero que te hayas dado cuenta que a mi tambien me falta un tornillo, jajaja, va, varios :P


	8. Mensaje 8: Lo siento! Lo siento x8

**Adios! A no, eso no era xD... Bueno siguiente capi! Veremos qué pasa despues de todo jajaja... Espero lo disfruten bla y bla y bla y bla bla bla... **

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews! No pensé que mi primer fan fic de Soul Eater tuviera tantos reviews, pero bueno... en fin no los distraigo más... leeanlo...**

**

* * *

**

**Mensaje 8.**

**De: **BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **11/04

**Asunto: **Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento x8!

**Mensaje: **

Queridísima MK:

Lamento muchísimo no haber podido ir a la fiesta, 3 días antes voy y me resfrío. Al principio era leve, pero luego se puso más serio y me dejó en cama hasta ayer. Creo que llegué a tener 40° de fiebre, pero ahora estoy mejor. Me sentía tan mal por dejarte plantada, que no pude escribirte nada hasta hoy, además que me sentía terriblemente delirante y no te quería poner nada "inapropiado".

Sobre lo de volvernos a juntar… ¿Quieres ir a un concierto? Espero que sí, verás, voy a un instituto de música a aprender a tocar la batería. No es necesario que vallas si no quieres, pero a mi ventaja el concierto es gratis. Ve si quieres verme, no creo que pueda verte hasta después del concierto, pero en fin, sólo espero que te presentes. Sé que me identificarás, soy uno de los únicos chicos que toca la betería, mejor dicho, el único. El concierto será a eso de las 20:00 Hs dentro de tres días, más precisamente el día 14/04 Jajaja, espero que leas el mensaje antes de ese día, y será en el anfiteatro de Death City, supongo que debes saber donde es. Luego del concierto te esperaré asi que nos podremos ver ahí.

Tema aparte. Levanté la bendita materia que me estaba llevando. No se cómo lo logre pero lo hice. Así que ahora tengo más tiempo libre. A, recuerdas que te conté sobre el perro, bueno pues su dueño encontró en la calle un montón de gatitos abandonados. Los ha estado cuidando y yo le he ayudado, pero son demasiados para nosotros dos. Él ya adoptó a uno de los gatitos, tiene manchitas marrones y es por sobre todo blanco, le pusimos de nombre "granizado". Además, yo adopté a otro, es totalmente negro, y tiene una manquita blanca en la oreja derecha, sus ojos verdes se iluminan con la luz y pareciera que se volvieran amarillos, de ahí viene su nombre: "arcoíris". Sé que es estúpido, en realidad yo no lo nombré así, pero me encariñé con él y no responde a otro nombre… ¿Te gustaría tener uno? Hasta ahora quedan 8, pero si no puedes lo entenderé… Jejeje.

Sabes, Un amigo me dijo que estaba enamorado… Conoció a una chica muy bonita el otro día, es dulce y muy amable. Al principio dijo que sería realmente genial ser su amigo pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que tenía podían ser algo llamado amor. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué es el amor? Yo nunca lo he sentido, y siempre pensé que era algo que se tenía a primera vista. Esa es la idea que me metió en la cabeza mi ex. Te sonará estúpido, pero me sigo viendo con ella cada tanto. Ahora somos amigos y ella está perdidamente enamorada de uno de mis amigos y quiere que la ayude, pero yo no soy Cupido ¿sabes?… Ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. No soy como vos, yo no sé ayudar a otros.

A decir verdad te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por Black Star, se nota que realmente está enamorado de Tsubaki, quizás él si sepa definir bien lo que es amor. Aunque resulta totalmente irónico que él sepa ALGO que yo no xD.

Hay Mk, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras visto ese día en el Cyber… ¿Nos hubiéramos conocido igual? Yo creo que sí, bueno en fin. Espero que vallas al concierto. Yo ahora mismo me voy a cuidar a los gatitos un rato.

Espero verte, y que tu mirada toque mi corazón, de la misma forma que tus letras iluminan mis ojos.

¿Muy cursi? Si, ya lo creía.

BS.

PD: Lleva una flor roja en la mano para que pueda distinguirte.

* * *

**Proximo capítulo: "Mensaje 9: Hubo una emergencia"**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**

Leina-chan ha perdido la conección a la red :P


	9. Mensaje 9: Hubo una emergencia

**Hola hola hola! Lamento no haber subido ayer este capi, pero lamentablemente no me cargaba el documento por un error que logré corregir hoy. Lamento mucho esto, y pido que me perdonen...**

***una multitud golpea en mi puerta y estan dispuestos a matarme***

**NOOOOOOOO! jajaja**

**Bueno en fin, lo mismo de siempre, espero que les guste y voy a seguir con este fic aunque haya empezado otro, "Inteligencia Artificial"**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Mensaje 9.**

**De: **MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **15/ 04

**Asunto: **Hubo una emergencia.

**Mensaje: **

Querido gran baterista:

Ayer fui a tu concierto, admito que estaba totalmente nerviosa y me perdí más de una vez ya que iba del baño a mi asiento cada 20 minutos, y cada tanto me perdía. Tan nerviosa estaba que tuve que salir afuera a tomar aire, luego de haberme despejado un poco la mente quise entrar, pero la puerta por la que había salido estaba completamente cerrada, solo se abría desde adentro. El pánico me invadió y volví a recorrer las afueras del salón en busca de otra puerta, pero, para mi desgracia, un grupo empezó a tocar…

Estuve 10 minutos aproximadamente buscando la entrada pero todo era en vano, es más, volví al mismo lugar de donde había salido y aunque intenté de nuevo, la puerta no se abría. Me tiré en el suelo, se que estaba mojado porque había estado lloviznando momentos antes, pero no me importó mucho. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la figura de un chico con traje de color negro con rayas blancas, tenía una corbata negra y una camisa roja. Recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle porque me había salvado, entonces la realidad me golpeó como un vaso de agua, esa persona se estaba riendo de mí. Supongo que lo comprendía, una chica, de vestido lila, tirada en el suelo húmedo y con el pelo despeinado, sería algo de lo que hasta yo me reiría. Pero de todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué tuvo que ser Soul el que abriera esa puerta?

Yo sabía que le gustaba tocar el piano, pero no pensé que fuera a una escuela para aprender a tocar. Según lo que yo creía era demasiado bueno para ser un simple alumno. Entonces me explicó que el dueño de la academia de música era su padre. Me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó qué hacía allí, sin darme cuenta le conté que estabas allí y él se sorprendió, me acompañó hasta adentro y entonces volví a mi lugar. Soul estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado. Le dije que no importaba, y el dijo que es quedaría ahí porque si me levantaba me perdía, le pegué una pequeña piña en el hombro, un MAKA-CHOMP no hubiera sido buena idea en ese silencio, y sé que él mismo se dio cuenta de ello, lo noté con su sonrisa burlona.

El concierto estuvo genial, gracias al cielo llegué para escuchar como tocaban tres canciones, me gustó sobre todo la tercera. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la pasión con la que tocabas, era increíble. Luego de que el concierto terminara te esperé afuera junto a Soul. En ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar. Sólo escuche que Soul murmuraba algo por lo bajo y luego te vi salir, Soul se tensó cuando yo te vi, sé que estaba completamente pálida y creo que asusté a Soul cuando le tomé la mano para darme valor. Sin embargo un muchacho igualito a Soul pero más alto se acercó a vos y te llevó adentro enseguida. Luego me enteré de que era el hermano mayor de Soul. Iba a esperarte, pero entonces me llamó mi papá diciéndome que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, estaba furiosa y recuerdo haber pateado un bote de basura y lo tiré. Por suerte este estaba vacío, sino tendría que haber juntado todo, que asco.

La calle estaba bastante oscura, y aunque tenía miedo no me iba a apurar mucho. Sentí que alguien me seguí, pero lo ignoré hasta que me harté y me giré para gritarle que se fuera. Para mi mala suerte era Soul otra vez, este arqueó una caja y me miró con cara de "ni lo sueñes". Enseguida me disculpé, y él me acompañó a casa, por lo visto estaba preocupado, aunque lo disimulaba diciendo que "¿quién iba a querer raptar a una chata como yo?" y que el único problema que se me podía llegar a presentar era que un perro me viera como un desnutrido huesito.

No sé cómo, pero esos comentarios ofensivos me hicieron sentir mejor y sonreí sin que Soul se diera cuenta. Me dejó en mi casa y lo vi alejarse de mí. Sé que es tonto, pero no sé por qué sentí que una parte de mi se iba. En este último tiempo he llegado a querer mucho a Soul, aunque admito, que al principio me parecía un pesado increíblemente egocéntrico. Soul se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, puedo contarle cosas muy importantes, es como vos… Un amigo que está dispuesto a escucharme sin quejarse y que nunca me va a fallar. Aunque claro, a vos no te puedo ver a diario como a él.

Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que es el amor, yo creo que el amor es cuando encuentras en la otra persona la felicidad con tan sólo verle. Que existe una conexión con el otro en la que sabes que si está feliz tu también lo eres, y viceversa. Creo que es cuando llegas a querer tanto a una persona que te sientes triste con tan sólo sentir que te separas de él, aunque sea unos centímetros… Eso pienso que es el amor, aunque nunca lo he sentido.

En fin, con respecto a lo de los gatitos, si quiero uno. Me gustaría tener uno… ¿Dónde voy a pedirlo? Hace tiempo que quiero uno, pero la verdad es que no hay ninguno que me llame la atención. Espero que me respondas pronto…

Desde el fondo de mi alma, escribo la última palabra, esperando tu respuesta rápida porque me duele en el alma, escribir la última letra, sabiendo que deberé esperar hasta tu respuesta.

MK.

PD: No es para nada cursi lo que escribes, me gusta mucho ^^ .

* * *

**Proximo Capítulo: "Mensaje 10: ¿Una feria?"**

Nos leemos! Leina-chan sale corriendo perseguida por la multitud furiosa.


	10. Mensaje 10: ¿Una feria?

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores... Como mala escritora he vuelto a tardarme, y como excusa tengo que me fui de viaje así que no pude subir el capitulo antes, pero eso no me justifica porque recien acabo de terminar de escribirlo, y es que no me siento muy inspirada últimamente... :S **

**Si que se le va a hacer... En fin, espero les guste... Y prometo que el proximo capi será mejor!**

* * *

**Mensaje 10.**

**De: **BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **20/04

**Asunto: **¿Una feria?

**Mensaje:**

Querida Mk:

¿Será que el destino no quiere que nos conozcamos? Pues yo creo que no hay destino que nos impida conocernos, sólo hay que esforzarnos un poco más. Ya que parece que Soul es tu "salvador" en esos momentos se me ocurrió una idea: pídele que te acompañe a la feria del instituto, yo estaré trabajando en el puesto de tiro al blanco, cuando puedas ven a verme, así podremos charlar un momento. Haremos como que no nos conocemos, así Soul no sospechará ¿te apetece? La feria es a beneficio del colegio, así que será para una buena causa.

Además en la feria te dejaré tomar a uno de los gatitos, enviaré a mi ex a que te los lleve. Esta entusiasmadísima de llevártelos, espérala enfrente de la rueda de la fortuna, dijo que tipo 4 de la tarde irá, antes no puede.

Con respecto a mi ex, es bastante linda, aunque un poco tímida. Se llama Crona, tiene unos ojos azules casi celestes y cabello lila, es flaca y un poco alta. Seguro la reconocerás al instante.

En el recital no pude verte, admito que estaba muy nervioso pensando que tú estabas en la tribuna esperándome, y cuando me llamaron no pude evitar deprimirme. Claro, no imaginé que la chica que estaba junto a Soul eras vos, y como no imaginé esa posibilidad no te presté mucha atención. Una lección para mi, parece que soy bastante distraído.

Me halagaste realmente con lo que dijiste de cómo tocaba, en verdad me encanta la música, y componer temas es mi pasatiempo favorito, perdón, mi segundo pasatiempo favorito. Ahora si, aquí entre nosotros… ¿Qué sientes por Soul? Sé que la pregunta es indiscreta, pero por como hablaste de él en la carta anterior me parece que no es solamente un amigo… Puede que me equivoque, no lo niego… Pero dime ¿te parece lindo? ¿Sientes algo por él? Vamos cuéntame! Valla ya perezco Liz. ¿La conoces no? Creo que si, Jajaja.

La verdad no tengo otra novedad que contarte, así que espero que te cuides mucho. Lamento la brevedad de esta carta pero debo irme. Aunque no lo creas estoy ayudando a unos amigos con una fiesta para el Shibusen, ¿has escuchado sobre ella? Es una fiesta común, no de disfraces, cosa que resulta muy emocionante, aunque lamentablemente es después de que me valla. Si, como escuchaste, me voy justo un día antes de la fiesta. Ya tengo fecha de viaje, será el 03/ 05.

Prometo escribirte antes de irme.

Saludos.

Sabes que te quiero mucho mi amiga…

BS.

* * *

Cuidense mucho!

Leina-chan fuera!

Proximo capitulo: (no he pensado el nombre aún :s)


	11. Mensaje 11: No me animé

**Hola mis queridismos lectores, sin inspiracion y castigada no pude subir este capi antes, aunque con felicidad admito que la historia ya la tengo terminada y que sin contar con este sólo quedan 4 capitulos... sí como escucharon 4 capis!**

**me siento feliz de poder terminar esta historia pronto, así que si puedo los subiré todos los dias, aunque quizás tenga que subirlos día por medio o por ahí... :S En fin, gracias por leer este fic y advierto que le final será totalmente alocado... Los tipos de finales que a mi me gustan.**

**Lean hasta el final y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews... No pensé que tendría tanto éxito en mi primer fiac de Soul Eater... Nos vemos pronto!**

**Leina-chan se despide con los brazos en alto!**

* * *

**Mensaje 11.**

**De: **MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **26/ 04

**Asunto: **No me animé.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo BS:

El día de la feria fue encantadoramente un desastre, aunque dentro de todo no estuvo tan mal como suena. Verás, ese día estaba ya lista, era apenas el mediodía cuando llegué a los patios del Shibusen. Allí la feria estaba rebosante de colores y alegres risas de un lado a otro. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo estuve parada allí, observando alegremente a la multitud de gente, era realmente increíble cómo aquel paisaje me apasionaba.

Salí de mi burbuja cuando sentí dos fuertes manos tomarme de la cintura y elevarme por los aires para hacerme girar. Cuando me di vuelta observé como Soul reía con su sonrisa torcida. Me lo quedé mirando un momento, era muy apuesto, en especial con esa chaqueta de cuero negra y la remera naranja, llevaba una vincha fina en la cabeza, y le daba un aspecto de mucha madurez. Al contrario de mi atuendo. Aunque siempre llevaba dos coletas, hoy fue la excepción. Llevaba el pelo suelto sujetado por una vincha pequeña que tenía una bonita calavera en un costado. Mi musculosa era blanca con pequeños detalles en verde manzana, y llevaba unos shorts cortos de jean. Recuerdo haberle dedicado una sonrisa a Soul antes de que este dijera: "Pesas menos de lo que aparentas", ese comentario me puso algo alegre, pero siendo Soul tuvo que arruinarlo agregando: "deberías comer más, así seguirás siendo igual de plana que siempre", la ira me inundó y lo golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza. A veces se pasa el señorito.

Estuvimos largo rato peleando, que a ver quién era mejor en aquel juego, y quién era mejor en aquel… así continuamente. Hasta que llegó la hora de un juego que siempre me ha gustado: "la casa del terror". Siendo yo bastante valiente reté a Soul a entrar, el primero que se asustara debería concederle algo al otro, en ese momento no establecimos pautas, y no me importó realmente. En fin, ambos entramos, era una serie de monstruos y cosas que salían de la nada, pero estaban tan predeciblemente dispuestos que ninguno de los dos se inmutó por ninguno de ellos. Pero el destino está en mi contra, cuando íbamos saliendo, vimos la salida y ninguno apresuró el paso, pero entonces una araña mecánica cae sobre mi cabeza y luego sobre mi mano. Empecé a gritar como loca, si hay algo que odio, detesto, y aborrasco son las arañas. Soul se tentó de la risa y cuando yo me logré liberar de aquel monstruo infernal lo vi descostillándose de la risa. Estaba tirado en el suelo murmurando cosas como "me hago encima", "basta que me duele la panza" y otras como "no sabía que eras tan asustadiza". Al poco rato de ver a Soul riendo de esa manera, el enojo se me fue y empecé a reírme también. La verdad era que toda la situación era muy graciosa de por sí.

Continuamos un rato recurriendo juegos hasta que Soul dijo que quería ir al baño. Fue entonces que miré la hora y eran como las 4 de la tarde, así que le dije a Soul que nos encontrábamos luego en la montaña rusa. Él asintió sin cuestionarme, cosa que me extrañó, generalmente pregunta hasta que voy a hacer al baño y siempre consigue burlarse de mí. Lo ignoré y continué mi camino hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Entonces fue que la vi. A tu ex, Crona.

Se senté junto a ella en el banco y le extendí mi mano, ella me miró confundida y un poco asustada y entonces me presenté. Sus ojos brillaron de asombro y entonces me dijo que era más bonita de lo que pensaba. Recuerdo haberme sonrojado, y haberle dicho lo mismo. Crona es medio rara, más bien tímida, pero es muy bonita y muy amable. Recuerdo que me presentó a todos los gatitos que había, por suerte ya tenían nombres, así me ahorre el trabajo de nombrar al que elegí. "Bola de nieve" era bonito, todo blanco y con unos hermosos ojos azules, pero no parecía simpatizar conmigo, "Night" era completamente negro y dicen que son gatos de mala suerte, pero aún así no me importó mucho, porque en cuanto vi a "Blair" me enamoré de ella. Una gatita de color violeta no es muy común, aunque en Death City nada es "común". La mire y ella me miró con sus ojos ámbar, entonces cuando cualquier gatito diría Miau, ella dijo "Nyaaa". En ese momento supe que estábamos hechas la una para la otra, la tomé en mis brazos y le agradecía a Crona, ella sonrió y murmuró algo de "no sé cómo lidiar con chicas", esto me hizo reír. Estuvimos hablando un rato y luego se tuvo que ir, fue entonces que recordé que tenía que encontrarme con Soul en la montaña rusa, así que corrí para allá.

Al llegar lo encontré durmiendo a 4 patas en un banco, sonreí al ver esa parte de Soul que seguro sólo conoce su habitación. Se veía muy tierno allí dormido, y entonces la pregunta que me hiciste empezó a rondar en mi cabeza… ¿Qué sentía por Soul? Estaba segura que era más que una simple amistad, pero no se si llegara a ser amor… En todo caso sería un problema enamorarse de tu amigo ¿no? Así que fue entonces que llegué a la conclusión que Soul era como un hermano para mi… aunque no estoy muy segura de eso. En fin, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su firme mirada rubí. Sentí como si estuviera desnuda ante él, espero nunca se lo cuentes, no es que me sintiera avergonzada ni nada de eso, pero era como si Soul pudiera leer mi mente. Sonreí y cerré los ojos para apartarme de su mirada, no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

Nos subimos a la montaña rusa y cuando nos volvíamos te vi. Estabas sentado protestando con una chica por no se qué de cómo había tirado los dardos. Soul rió y entonces me miró fijamente. Sentí como si me estuviera diciendo "¿vas a ir o no?". El miedo me invadió e hizo que me congelara en el acto. Lo miré suplicante y no tuve mejor excusa que decirle que tenía que ir al baño. Lo sé, lo sé, soy una cobarde. Pero es que temo desilusionarte, esto de la amistad virtual… A veces me gustaría que quedara así, no sé qué pasaría si llegara a conocerte mejor, y como dije antes, no es bueno enamorarse de tu amigo… Sí llámame loca pero ese fue el miedo que se me cruzó en aquel momento. Las veces que te veo, hay un gran miedo que me invade y me dice que no eres lo que yo creo que eres. Lamento si te ofendo, pero no creo que debamos vernos, si quieres te envío una foto mía, y te permito preguntarle a Black Star y a Soul cosas sobre mí, pero no quiero sentir ese miedo otra vez.

Cuando salí del baño miré a Soul y entonces me pregunté qué era lo que realmente quería. Supongo que si se juntaran ambos, tú y Soul en una persona serían perfectos, y seguro se convertirían en mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué es esto? Tu apariencia me intimida… Y siento como que Soul no me es totalmente sincero.

En fin, lamento haberte aburrido. Estaba divagando constantemente… Espero que tengas un buen viaje, aunque supongo que ahora sí que no nos podremos conocer. Quizás lo que dije antes fue simplemente para convencerme de que todo es mejor así… ¿tú qué crees?

Espero me contestes antes de que te vayas….

Desde el fondo de mi alma lamento no haber ido a hablarte…

Te quiere mucho…

MK.


	12. Mensaje 12: Antes de irme

**Hola mis queridos lectorcitos... Me muero de ganas de publicar los mensajes que quedan jajaja! En fin, les diré que este y el proximo capitulo serán cortitos, así que si consiguen 2 reviews o 3 hoy, ya lo subo al mensaje 13. El mensaje 14 será el más largo de todos, y el que personalmente me gusta más... Aún así el capitulo 15 será el final... ya esta confirmado oficialmente... Espero que disfruten estos últimos capis...**

**Me despido hasta luego o mañana, depende de ustedes! Atentamente!**

**Leina-chan!**

* * *

**Mensaje 12.**

**De:** BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **02/05

**Asunto: **Antes de irme.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima Mk:

Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero no he podido tocar la computadora con todo el tema de la mudanza. Tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo así que este mensaje será corto… lamentablemente…

Me entristeció no verte, pero entiendo lo que sientes, hay veces que a mi me pasa lo mismo. Me encantaría que me mandes la foto, así puedo verte. Con el tema de Soul y Black Star, no podré hablarles ya que estamos distanciados, hace meses que no hablamos y todo porque estoy en una escuela diferente y no coincidimos ni en el chat ni en la vida real. Es realmente frustrante, pero sé que ellos están pasando por lo mismo que yo. Aunque me alegre tener noticias suyas por tu parte.

Así que ves a Soul como un hermano… ¿estás segura de eso? Yo he experimentado recientemente lo que es el amor, y no estoy seguro de que pasa por tu cabeza. Jajaja. No voy a presionarte ni nada, es más, te aconsejo que te tomes tu tiempo, no vayas a cometer una locura. A veces, por pequeñas casualidades decimos cosas sin pensarlo demasiado y terminamos mal parados… La experiencia habla por mí, algún día te lo contaré.

Crono me habló maravillas sobre vos, dice que sos muy bonita y que tus ojos son color jade. Ese dato no lo sabía y realmente me interesó. En fin, debo irme, o se me escapará…

Cuídate mucho y pásatelo bien…

Sígueme escribiendo…

Tu fiel amigo BS.


	13. Mensaje 13: ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?

**Mensaje 13.**

**De:** MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **10/05

**Asunto: **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo BS:

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Dímelo por favor, ya no aguanto más… Es inconcebible que me pase esto a mí. A mí, la que juré que el amor no existía después del divorcio de mis padres, a mí, la que siempre fue tan poco optimista a la hora de enamorarse de un chico y a mí, la que rechazaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban con segundas intenciones de la manera más cruel del mundo. ¿Cómo puede ser entonces? ¿Cómo? Si jamás iba a enamorarme, ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada? ¿Y por qué me enamoré de dos personas? Si, de dos hombres! Estuve negándolo todo el tiempo, me decía "sólo son mis amigos", "los veo como hermanos", ¡Al diablo con todo eso!

Sí, estoy enamorada y no sé qué hacer… Gracias por entrar a mi vida BS! Gracias por entrar a mi vida Soul! ¿Cómo demonios puedo estar enamorada de los dos? Simple, se parecen. ¿Por qué? NO lo sé, cuando te hablo y cuando lo miro a él, siento cosas raras. Siento que mi mundo gira en torno a Soul y a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer en mi vida los dos al mismo tiempo? Los odio, a los dos, pero a la vez los amo. Y lo peor es que no sé a quién más.

A ti te tengo incondicionalmente, te puedo contar todo, pero no te puedo ver. Sin embargo sé que Soul está a la vuelta de la esquina, que puedo verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo, pero por otra parte siento que me esconde algo demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

¿Cómo es que la carta anterior estaba tan calmada y ahora estoy así? Simple, luego de leer tu carta entendí que se hacía un vació en mí y me di cuenta de que, aunque no te viera, estaba enamorada de tu personalidad… por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé. Oh casualidad que justo esa noche a Black Star se le ocurre que hoy sería la noche en la que bailaríamos en su casa y no sé qué más. Yo fui para evitar quedarme en casa llorando, porque sí, porque te extrañaba. Luego de esa velada Soul me acompañó a casa, no entiendo porque lo hace, aunque como no está muy lejos de la de Black Star no me sorprendió.

Me debió, la cosa es que estaba tan entretenía pensando en ti que resbalé y caí encima de Soul. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y pude sentir toda esa infinidad de sensaciones hermosas y horribles recorrer mi cuerpo, oh si… estoy enamorada también de Soul. Me metí en mi casa y en mi cuarto encerrándome con llave, me compadezco de Soul, lo dejé ahí plantado después de que me había acompañado tan calmadamente hasta mi casa. Me sentí horrible, pero no podía hacer nada… Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero enseguida aparecías tu, con tus estúpidas frases y tu estúpida calma para escribir las cartas, con tu estúpido pensamiento y tus estúpidos gustos. Y aún ahora, mientras te escribo estoy pensando en los dos a la vez… ¿qué hago? Dímelo porque no lo sé.

Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no es que quiera salir con alguno de ustedes, estoy demasiado confundida como para eso. En fin, solo escribí esta carta para desquitarme… Espero me sepas aconsejar, y lamento si esto te incomoda… la verdad… es que no sé a quién más recurrir. Te lo pido por favor, aunque me rechaces, sigue escribiéndome… Prometo no mencionar este tema nunca más…

Te amo, y es la última vez que lo diré si así quieres.

MK.

* * *

En esta carta Maka estalla... y se confiesa todo... ¿Qué hará BS al respecto?

¿Estallará? ¿Le correspondera? ¿La rechazará?

No se pierdan el proximo mensaje, es el más largo que escribí y me emociona solo pensarlo ^^. Seguro algunos se enojaran, otros me tirarán tomates y etc, y a otros les gustará supongo...

No dejen de leer!

Se despide hasta hoy a la tarde...

Leina-chan...


	14. Mensaje 14: Urgente

**Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya se termina el fic! Jajaja no los entretengo más... Les dejo con mi mensaje favorito!Espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Mensaje 14.**

**De: **BS

**Para: **MK

**Fecha: **12/05 6:08 p.m.

**Asunto: **Urgente.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima Maka:

Si lo sé, te estarás preguntando cómo demonios se tu nombre, pues antes de explicártelo quiero que me escuches/leas atentamente. Por lo que más quieras te suplico que leas este e-mail hasta el final, luego podrás matarme, acuchillarme, destriparme o lo que sea, no me importa, lo que sí sé es que no puedo seguir ocultándolo. No sabes las veces que te he tratado de decir esto, pero no encuentro el valor suficiente para decírtelo…

Te mentí, te mentí desde siempre, desde el primer e-mail, hasta la primera vez que te ví. Seguro no me comprendes, yo tampoco lo hago demasiado bien, así que comenzaré con el principio.

Fue un día muy extraño aquel en el que fui al Cyber donde supuestamente me viste, yo estaba en la computadora trabajando sobre un trabajo sin importancia en ese momento. Como todo chico aburrido abrí me correo para ver si había novedades de un chico de Inglaterra con el que tengo contacto. No hubo ni señales de él, pero eso no importaba. En ese momento me entraron ganas de ir al baño y le dejé mi computadora a mi amigo mientras yo iba al baño. Él se quedó corrigiendo el trabajo. Cuando salí del baño él se me acercó y entonces fue como si de una llamada celestial se tratara, te vi ahí, en la computadora de mi amigo sonriendo y cliqueando a impresionante velocidad algo. Fue entonces que te volviste a tu computadora y escribiste no se qué cosa. Yo no podía dejar de mirarte, tenías algo diferente a todas las chicas que conocía, una inocencia disfrazada no lo sé bien.

Mi amigo me entretuvo un rato y entonces noté que te levantabas de la computadora y te ibas, y para mi desgracia no pude zafarme de la conversación con mi amigo así que te perdí. O eso creía, fue entonces que volví a mi computadora y me despedí de mi amigo que se tenía que ir porque tenía que irse a su colegio. Entonces una oleada de felicidad me llegó cuando vi que me habías escrito, estaba tan feliz, pero entonces vi que al que habías querido escribirle era a mi amigo, aunque escribiste a mi e-mail. Lo pensé por un rato, no te podría volver a ver, y eso no era bueno, además de que el correo que usaba en ese momento no lo iba a volver a usar, por lo que no tenía sentido. Sin embargo pudiste conmigo y esa forma de escribir pudo conmigo, por lo que acepté tu amistad virtual, total, si no funcionaba esto terminaría de un e-mail a otro. Tomé la apariencia de Death the Kid (mi amigo) y el hecho de que tuviera que mudarse, estaba seguro que a las chicas les encantaría ese toque de imposible que dan esas relaciones.

Sin embargo, todo lo demás que te dije fue cierto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no todo el mundo era lo que parecía? Bueno, lo dije para que me descubrieras, aunque al principio era una broma, luego se tornó en un deseo muy fuerte, y luego no lo volví a repetir porque no quería que te enteraras y que se estropeara todo.

Cuando me contaste sobre ese chico en tu escuela que te había llamado la atención, no pude evitar sentirme celoso… ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Además me contaste de Black Star y sus manías, cada vez me sentía más encerrado, estaba desprovisto de cualquier indicio, tenía miedo de que te enteraras. Igualmente no me preocupaba tanto, no te veía seguido así que no importó. Hasta que claro, un día sumido en mis pensamiento choco con una chica, Oh casualidad que sos vos. No me sorprendí al ver a Black Star, sino al verte a ti, pero parece que logré mi cometido en aparentar que no pasaba nada. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, aunque estuve totalmente nervioso al estar a tu lado y temía que me secreto fuera revelado. Descubrí que la única forma de calmarme era insultándote. Pero entonces Black Star saltó diciendo lo de Kid y su "simetría", no sabía dónde meterme, pero le seguí el juego. Cuando recibí tu e-mail hablabas sobre mi y que creías que yo era Kid. Además me mencionaste como que yo era ese chico que te había llamado tanto la atención, estaba demasiado feliz por todo, aunque no lo entendía muy bien.

Igualmente me puse en mi personaje y dije que estaba muy enfadado. Así que dije que te quería conocer, lo planeé todo, excepto que después no sabía de dónde iba a sacar un disfraz con el que no pudieras reconocerme, lo intenté y busqué uno, pero me descubriste. Así que quise decirte lo que había hecho pero no pude, estabas demasiado ilusionada y entonces te seguí el juego. Me sentía tan mal por el hecho de hacerte esto que hasta me llamé a mi mismo idiota… ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando me contaste sobre nuestra amistad virtual simulé interés, aunque… ¿quién era el que más sabía de toda esta amistad que manteníamos? Era obvio que me interesaba conocer ru punto de vista, pero no quisiste darme demasiados detalles, eso me pareció muy honorable de tu parte, y me hizo sentir cada vez una basura peor.

Cuando fuimos a bailar y me confesaste que no sabías bailar me esforcé por enseñarte, era más buena de lo que creías y eso me hizo feliz. Hasta que el idiota de Black Star te llevó de mis manos y me puso a Tsubaki, que ganas de matarlo. Estuve bailando un buen rato con Tsubaki, pero entonces lo vi a él ponerse totalmente colorado y hablarte, tu solo sonreías y lo animabas, pensé que se te estaba declarando, Tsubaki por suerte no lo vio, pero yo hervía en una sensación que hasta ese momento no había sentido de esa manera, era "celos". Cuando Patty me tomó y vi como Liz y tu complotaban para unir a Black Star y a Tsubaki entendí todo y entonces me alivié, la verdad jamás pensé que terminaran juntos aunque hacen bonita pareja.

Antes de que Black Star te acompañara a tu casa me habló sobre lo que había pasado y yo le comenté sobre lo de nuestra amistad, Black Star al principio no me creyó pero después sonrió y prometió guardar el secreto. Claro que no le dije que me gustabas, pero él te susurró que "hacías mejor pareja conmigo", lo sé porque me lo contó. Aunque yo sinceramente rogaba al cielo que no lo hubieras escuchado, me moría de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.

No me anime a escribirte después de eso, porque no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena, entonces Kid me llamó diciéndome que aunque estuvo enfermo podría ir al recital. Fue entonces que la excusa y el siguiente plan para estar contigo se formaron en mi cabeza. En el recital, le pedí a mi hermano que al final entretuviera a Kid un rato, para así evitar que lo vieras y te abalanzaras sobre él. Fue entonces que no te vi en el público, me aterré, y empecé a buscarte. Para mi muy buena suerte estabas afuera, aunque totalmente desarreglada, y aunque no te lo dije, te veías muy sexy. Por eso fue mi burla. Toda la noche te estuve mirando y vigilando, cuando el recital terminó y tu viste a Kid pude sentir un miedo enorme, aunque tu asociaste a mi miedo con el tuyo. Gracias a dios llegó Wes y Kid entró de nuevo. Poco después te llamó tu padre y nunca agradecí tanto a un padre como al tuyo. Pero saliste tan rápido en medio de la noche, y encima sola, que no pude evitar seguirte y acompañarte hasta tu casa. Sí, parecía un acosador, pero te viste aliviada cuando me viste.

En el siguiente mensaje te sentí totalmente arrepentida, por eso fue que te escribí sobre la feria, estaba dispuesto a confesarte la verdad, y no solo eso, también el amor que sentía por ti, porque sí, estoy completamente enamorado de vos Maka, aunque suene cursi y ridículo. En cuanto te separaste de mi fue que me quedé observando desde lejos como hablabas animadamente con Crona. Ella si es mi ex, salimos cuando éramos pequeños, nunca nos dimos un besos ni nada, pero después de terminar nos volvimos grandes amigos. Actualmente a ella le gusta Kid y el otro día se le confesó, antes de que él se fuera y resulta que él también le corresponde, la verdad es que como Crona tiene familiares a donde se va a vivir Kid, lo puede ver todos los fines de semana. Espera, me estoy desviando. En la feria, cuando te vi que mirabas a Kid de lejos, no quise animarte a que fueras por él, sino a que te quedaras conmigo, quería abrazarte y decirte toda la verdad pero no pude, me congelé y me sentí aliviado cuando te arrepentiste y no quisiste verlo. Cuando sentí tu mirada confusa después de salir del baño no pude evitar sentirme la peor persona del mundo. Y entonces decidí que si no podía decirte la verdad cortaría todo, que solo te escribiría el adiós y así terminaría todo. Pero no pude, no pude escribirte en el mensaje anterior que todo se terminaba, simplemente me conformé con inventar una nueva mentira… Soy tan despreciable que hasta yo mismo me odio… Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo es tu culpa, ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida de esa forma?¿Por qué tuviste que centrar tu atención en Kid en vez de en mi? Si, no pude evitar pensar en eso, pero cuando leí tu mensaje no lo aguanté más y te escribo esta confesión. No puedo evitar que me odies, pero por lo menos espero que tus dudas se aclaren…

BS y Soul Eater somos la misma persona, todo lo que BS piensa, Soul Eater también, somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Nunca me abrí con nadie para mantener mi apariencia "Cool", pero tú me permitiste descubrir que puedo agradarle a las personas si soy yo mismo. El gran secreto que te ocultaba era ese, el gran amor que siento por ti y que hay veces que no quiero que sea real, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento, y cuando estoy a tu lado todo lo demás del mundo se borra. Así que aquí tienes, estoy totalmente vulnerable ante ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo por ti, y sé que ese sentimiento es ahora, el tan conocido amor.

No pretendo que me perdones, pero eso sería lo más genial del mundo… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me perdonas? ¿Serías mi novia?, y mucho más importante ¿irás mañana al Cyber donde nos conocimos? Te estaré esperando, sea cual sea tu respuesta, no te culpo si decides no ir…

Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Soul Eater Evans o BS.

* * *

No se pierdan la respuesta de Maka!

Último capítulo: "Rw: Urgente"

Después de esta declaración... ¿Qué dirá Mk?

Sólo terminen de leerlo...

Atentamente...

Leina-chan.


	15. Mensaje 15: RW:Urgente

**Mensaje 15.**

**De: **MK

**Para: **BS

**Fecha: **12/05 6:15 p.m.

**Asunto: **RW: Urgente.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo BS o Soul Eater Evans:

Digo que sí…

Siempre tuya…MK o Maka Albarn.

* * *

Les gustó? Sé que este capítulo no es lo que se dice "grandiosamente creativo", pero me puse en el papel de Maka y me pareció que con una sóla frase se resumiría todo. Además conociendo a Maka ella esperaría a ver a Soul para encajarle un buen Maka-Chop... Espero les haya gustado y me pregunto si les gustaría que haga un mensaje de epílogo, digo, un mensaje donde cuente como fue su encuentro y todo...

Me despido por ahora, y ya saben, dejen un reviw por si quieren un epílogo o no...

Nos leemos!

Leina-chan fuera! Amor y Paz!


	16. Mensaje 16: Epílogo del encuentro

**Mensaje 16**

**De: **Leina-chan.

**Para: **Los lectores de esta historia.

**Fecha: **Indeterminada.

**Asunto: **Epílogo del encuentro.

**Mensaje:**

Sentado enfrente de un Cyber se encontraba un chico, al parecer bastante nervioso. Revolvía sus cabellos blancos con los dedos de una mano, mientras la otra mano la tenía en el bolsillo de su campera. Miraba de un lado a otro, como si esperara a alguien, suspiró y entonces sonrió mostrando una sonrisa de tiburón mientras miraba a una figura que se iba distinguiendo entre la multitud. Era una chica un año menor a él, llevaba una remera blanca y naranja y unos jeans largos y ajustados a sus piernas. Tenía el cabello gris completamente suelto y miraba al chico alvino con sus ojos jade.

-Hola- exclamó el chico mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo.

Antes de que esta le contestara recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un enorme libro, por parte de la chica. Esta se acercó al adolorido chico y exclamó:

-Hola Soul- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba cierta picardía por su parte.

-Hola Maka- dijo él mirándola con sus ojos rojos y acercó levemente su rostro al de ella, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara, luego se levantó y dejó la amenaza de besarla inconclusa- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él adelantándose y esperando que la chica reaccionara- ¿nos vamos "tabla de planchar"?- dijo mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón, gesto que no hizo más que enfurecer a la rubia.

-Oye Soul bastante con que te perdoné tu mentira- dijo corriendo hacia él con los puños alzados en forma de amenaza.

Cuando estuvo junto a él lanzó uno de sus puños en dirección al hombro del chico, pero este fue más hábil y alcanzó a agarrar de forma efectiva pero no dañina las muñecas de la chica. Sonrió ante la expresión infantil de la chica, que había inflado los cachetes. Sin soltarla de las muñecas la atrajo hacia él, dejando el rostro de ella a pocos centímetros del suyo, se deleitó mentalmente con el aire que expulsaba la chica. Maka sólo se quedó quieta, roja como un tomate, perdida en los ojos de aquel chico del que estaba tan enamorada, se moría porque él la besara, pero él estaba quieto, sujetándola, impidiéndole movimiento. Se sintió frustrada cuando el chico la soltó sin besarla ¿Qué estaba tramando Soul? ¿Realmente ese era el chico que le había escrito aquella carta que le dio vuelta el corazón?

-¿Soul?- inquirió ella al ver al alvino con la mirada distante.

-Mmm- dijo él en un suspiro sin darse vuelta a ver a la chica, el plan que pasaba por su mente no debía ser descubierto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica al ver que el chico empezaba a caminar.

-Tú sígueme y verás- dijo él sonriendo para sí mismo.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato, hasta que llegaron al parque. En todo el camino ninguno se dijo nada, y Maka empezaba a temer que Soul sólo le hubiera mentido en aquella carta, pero cuando él se detuvo Maka quedó asombrada ante sus palabras.

-bien, ahora puedo perder mi actitud "cool"- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a Maka con una ternura empalagosa- Hola Maka, soy Bs- dijo divertido.

-¿Tienes doble personalidad?- preguntó la chica golpeándole levemente la cabeza al alvino.

-No- dijo sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia él- Es sólo que increíblemente- dijo haciendo una pausa y acercando su rostro al de Maka- Es que no puedo demostrarte todo lo que siento por vos ante toda la gente- dijo besándola tiernamente, luego se comportó un poco más feroz pero nada demasiado exagerado- porque sino- dijo para juntar su frente con la de ella- dejaría de ser un chico "cool"- dijo volviéndola a besar.

-Osea que no soy "cool"- dijo la chica al momento que se separaron.

-No, tu eres lo más "cool" del mundo- dijo el chico perdiéndose en la mirada de la chica.

-Jajaja- rió tímidamente la chica imitando al chico al perderse en los ojos rubí de aquel ser.

Así fue, la historia de Maka y Soul. Dos chicos que se conocieron por casualidades del destino, que se vieron y sintieron algo por el otro. Dos chicos que sin saberlo, mantuvieron una relación de pregunta y respuesta por internet, por e-mails. Y, con la recopilación de sus mensajes encontramos la respuesta a una pregunta que se hace cada vez más frecuente en nuestro tiempo: ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una amistad virtual? Bueno, pues la respuesta se las podría decir ahora, pero sería repetir lo mismo que se ha contado en estos 15 mensajes. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una amistad virtual? Pues lo resumo en una sola frase: "Una amistad virtual puede llegar hasta que los corazones de esos que escriben, se amen uno al otro." Hasta ahí llega una amistad virtual, aunque claro, yo, principalmente creo que un amor virtual no puede existir, se marchitaría demasiado rápido… Es por eso, que estos chicos… Soul y Maka terminaron con su amistad virtual, para vivir de ahora en adelante un amor real.

Y ahora me despido de ustedes…

Con los mejores deseos del mundo y un aplauso para esta pareja…

Nos vemos en otra historia…

Leina-chan.


End file.
